For various screen displays of mobile phones, personal computers, liquid crystal televisions, and the like, high-contrast liquid crystal displays (LCDs) utilizing birefringence are used. In recent years, definition of LCDs has been increased, and the LCDs are variously used. Accompanying the increase and the various uses, the LCDs are required to improve display qualities such as widening a viewing angle and the like. To widen a viewing angle, an optical film having a refractive index distribution that satisfies nx>nz>ny is used, for example. As the method for producing the optical film, proposed is a method in which a laminate is formed by attaching a shrinkable film to one surface or each of the surfaces of a resin film via an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive or the like, and the laminate is subjected to a heat-stretching treatment while a shrinkage force is applied to the laminate in the direction that is orthogonal to the direction in which the laminate is stretched (Patent Document 1).